Mission Errisistable
by hanyougirl1235
Summary: Kagome is a vampire slayer seeking vengance on the vampire that slaughtered her family what she dint count on was falling in love
1. Chapter 1

Hello there to who it may correspond this is my first time ever writing anything so please don't be that harsh when you leave reviews . This Fanfic will contain lemons if they are not your type of story or if your brain is just not capable of handling them then just skip those parts I will leave a little note for when the Lemon is over . I will update the first chappy on Saturday if I can cause I am banned on watching Inuyasha . Here are the Main characters and their ages .

Ayame-19

Koga-20

Rin-19

Sesshomaru-21

Inuyasha-20

Kagome-19

Sango-20

Miroku-21

Summary: Kagome is a vampire slayer seeking vengeance against the vampire that slaughtered her family, what she dint expect was to fall in love.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs that use on my story there happy 0-o ?

" Mommy , why is daddy taking so long?" I asked my mother as I observed her facial expression.

" I don't know dear" my mother responded in a low murmur so only I could hear.

"No I wont allow you to take them!'' I heard my father s voice coming out from the door

.

I then heard a low chuckle coming out from the man I believe that was talking to my father . "Ahh , what a shame " Then a loud scream of pain and agony was heard when the strange man had finish his sentence .

" Kagome ,Souta get out of here now before its to late ." I dint even think twice on what mother had told me I grabbed Souta on my arms and jumped out of the window . I made one last glance to my mother ,but when I glanced her way the strange man was now holding the heads of both my father and mother . His face and body was covered by a baboon fur that was covered in blood that I knew belonged to my mother and father.

"Sis were are we going to ?" he asked me with eyes that were the ones of a little innocent boy that had no idea that no idea his parents were murdered by a vampire .

" There's a small village that will only take us about an hour or so to get there" I answered his question with a lot hope that we would make it safe in to the village.

By the time we reached the village my dress was covered in mud and torn from the bottom I was dead tired I couldn't take another step or I would surely fall.

"Are you okay ?" a strange man came our way with a girl who wore a pink dress , brown eyes , brown hair tied up into a pony tail with a huge white ribbon on top of it . The boy had his dark brown hair tied up into a high kind of ponytail, he was wearing a long blue button down shirt with a black vest , and black pants .

That's all I could remember before I zoned out and fell into the ground in a heavily sleep . The next day I woke up I was introduced to Sango and Kohaku . As the years went on I practiced with Sango on how to become a great vampire slayer , a year later we meet Ayame and Rin they told us that a strange man with a baboon coat had murdered Ayame's grandfather and Rin's parents . We practiced under the teachings of Sango's father until he was murdered by a vampire sent to kill both Souta and me but Sango's father protected us until the end . Two years passed and I had become 17 years old and Souta 16 . All of us realized that the man that had caused our parents death was the same man . We moved into Japan a few months later , we conducted research but nothing seemed to fit when I turned 18 years old we were attacked by one of the many servants he sent every so often the only Thing we found out about him was that his name was Naraku . It has been 11 years since the death of my parents I am now 19 years old and I still have no other clue of were this man Naraku could be , or the reason why he wants to kill me and my brother so much . But one thing is for sure nothing and nobody will get on my way to avenge the deaths of my both of my parents , and I will stop at nothing even if it costs my life .

Sorry if it sucked but remember its my first fanfic so please have mercy on me if you leave a review . Please review and I will reward you with a virtual chocolate supreme cookie !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome's POV

"Ready?" A girl with a pink, long sleeved, button down shirt with a black vest and a skirt that stopped at her ankles.

"Thought you'd never ask, Sango." Another girl said. She had the same outfit, but her's was black and white.

"I'm in!" This girl had a strapless shirt that was tied up around her neck by a band of orange lace, and a long, bright green skirt.

"Kagome, you ready?...or are you scared?" Sango teased as she made her way towards me.

"Hmm"I snorted. I pushed her lightly on her elbow. "you wish" I retorted.

"Are you coming Yume?" I asked my beautiful dog demon. She had black fir and blue-silver eyes

"Yes!" Yume barked as he jumped onto my shoulder.

"Me to!" Kirara said as she transformed into a huge two-tailed cat.

"The guys aren't coming?" Rin asked as she went to grab the sword that was next to where my bow and arrows lay.

"Nah." I said wile I picked up my bow and tied it near where my sword was hanging on my waist.

"Oh." Rin said, finishing our discussion. She climbed onto Kirara's back behind Sango.

"See you, I'll take the North side of the village" Ayame said as she disappeared in a blizzard of leaves.

"On second thought" Rin said as she got of of Kirara. She walked up to me and took one of my gas bombs. "I'll take the South." And with that, she through down the bomb and vanished in the black smoke that was released.

"Well then, I'll take the East...Later Kags" Sango announced before riding of with Kirara.

"That leaves us with the West. Why am I always the last one?" I asked Yume.

"Well, maybe because y-" Suddenly, a large mass of hair trapped Yume inside what looked to be a cocoon.

"ah, Kagome, your all grown up now." I could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Yura, you bitch! Let Yume go Now" I demanded her

"No can do, I will have to kill you first." She said while she launched her hair towards me. I jumped to the side just in time, but when I dodged her second strike, she had some of her hair sneak behind me. They wrapped around my neck before I could dodge them.

"You...bitch...let....me...go...I'll...KILL YOU!" I screamed at her between my gasps for air. I couldn't breathe. My sword and bow had fallen to the ground.

"What's the matter, Is it to tight?" she teased me as the tightened her grip even more. "Or is it to loose?"

'Damn it! How am I going to get myself out of this?' I thought.

"AH!"I screamed. While I was lost in thought, Yura had thrust her sword into my stomach. I could see all of the blood, dripping onto the ground and staining my white corset.

"Once I'm done with you, Souta will be next." Yura hissed as she whipped her hairs across my face, creating a number of cuts all over my body.

"What makes you think you think you will win?" I asked coldly as I struggled to get myself loose from her ever tightening hold on me.

"Oh please." She was right in front of me now, her sword in hand. "Would you rather die choked? Or would you like for me to slice your head of?" She asked me. She pressed her blade against the base of my neck.

'SHIT! How can I get myself out of this?' I found myself thinking a second time.

_________________________________-x-____________________________

Inuyasha's POV

"Do you smell that?" Miroku asked me in a low voice.

"Yes, it's coming from the West!" I answered slowly and coolly.

"Where's your brother and Kouga?" Miroku asked breaking the silence between us.

"Don't know, don't care.' I answered simply while jumping from one tree to another. "I'll be back, just want to check something."

'This smell, it's wonderful, and it belongs to a girl...hope she's not dead yet'. I thought as I jumped towards the place the scent of blood was originating from. When I got there, two girls were standing there. One had short, black hair, A black suit and bloody-red eyes that looked like she was planning to kill the other girl and devour her once her job was done. The other girl however, was extraordinary. She had jet-black hair that went down her back, chocolate brown eyes, and the most beautiful lips that I had ever seen in my life.

Hmph, might as well save her. I drew my sword and raised it above my head, getting ready to kill the short-haired demon.

"Any last words Kagome?" I heard her say to the girl she had captured.

"Hmph, see you in hell!" Kagome said, closing her eyes.

"KONGOSOHA!!"

_______________-x-______________

Kagome's POV

"Any last words?" Yura asked me as she raised her blade, getting ready to strike the final blow.

"See you in hell." I responded. I closed my eyes, waiting for the slice of her blade...but it never came.

"KONGOSOHA!!"

I fell to the ground and opened my eyes. There, standing before me, was a strange boy with amber eyes and silver hair. On top of his head were two dog ears. He was wearing a red button down shirt and a black vest. His pants and shoes were also black. On his waist was a sword...and it looked pretty crappy...

"Kagome!" I tore my eyes away from the strange man and saw Yume with deep cuts all around her body, oozing blood.

"Yume, are you alright?" I asked her as I rushed towards her and gathered her in my arms.

"Where's Yura?" she asked weakly. To answer her, I pointed over to where she lie. Her body was covered with blood and chunks of diamond.

"But, more importantly, who are you?" Yume asked the strange man asn she stood in front of me in a protective position despite her weakened state.

"Why the hell should I answer your question?" He snapped at her.

"Because." I said putting myself between them. " I would like to know the name of the man who rescued me."

He just stood there, glaring at me. "The name's Inuyasha wench."...did I just here him correctly...did her REALLY just call me 'wench'

"What, did you just call me." I asked him, standing right in front of him.

"Do I have to spell It out for you? W-E-N-C-H!!"

"you s-"

"KAGOME!"

"INUYASHA!!"

All of a sudden, Sango, Ayame, and Rin appeared behind be. 3 other guys appeared behind Inuyasha as well.

"Well, now that we are all here, we can talk like civilized people." I said, trying to calm myself down.

"Bitch." Inuyasha said under his breath. 'oh hell no' I thought to myself

Karen: how did you like it? XD

Hannah: It was very good, strong language, but yes, very good :3

Elise: Yay! Blood! ^^

Karen: 0.0

Hannah: x.x

Elise: ...what? I have my opinions

Hannah:...not MY child

Karen:...please tell me I'm adopted

Elise: -_-"...what was that?

Karen: o.o...nothing mama

Hannah: * moves farther away * o.o

Karen:* follows Hannah * anyway...REVEIW PLEASE!...or I will send Elise after you!

Elise: huh?

Karen: I will give you cake

Elise CAKE^^

Hannah:...I don't know you people


	4. Chapter 4

((I do not own Inuyasha...yet))

Chapter 4

"What did you call me?" I asked Inuyasha

"Did I not make myself clear? You must be deaf. Oh, and will you at least TRY to cover up your fuckin' scent? It wreaks like hell." He ranted as I closed my eyes and tried to keep myself calm. I imagined him inside a big fish tank with 5 sharks and a killer whale. "And don't even get me started with how you LOOK. Come on! Even a crazy person has better per-

Inuyasha's POV

"Oww, what the hell was that for?" I rubbed the top of my head where Kagome had shot a small rock.

"You deserved it!" Kagome said as she bent down to get another rock...only this one was the size of her fist.

"Bitch!" I yelled at her, I saw her stand back up without the rock and turn around, her back to me.'Ha! chicken I thought to myself.

"Call me a bitch, one more time" She was still looking away from me, her voice slow and hard and her fists clenched at her sides.

"Bitch!" I said accepting her challenge. She turned around and started to walk toward me.

"You shouldn't have said that." She hissed under her breath.

"Wha-" I was interrupted by Kagome as she threw her fists at me, hitting both of my cheeks and My eye. Then, She kicked my stomach and ____. I fell to my knees. "Oi, bitch you fight-" I was cut of when a HUGE rock landed on top of me.

Kagome's POV

"Stupid, nobody calls ME a bitch" I told him, clapping my hands together to get all of the dirt off of them. "Are you still going to call me a bitch?" I asked him as I picked the rock up, off of him and threw it aside.

"K-keh, whatever." He said breathlessly. Apparently, that rock had taken all the air from his lungs. I almost felt sorry for him. He had a black eye, a fractured hand...And maybe some balance issues to.

"Kagome?" I looked up and saw Sango and Ayame leaning over Inuyasha, confused. Yume, my inu demon was resting, letting her wounds heal.

'Hrm...where is Rin?' I thought to myself. I looked around before seeing her poke one of the other guys with a stick...'What did I do to deserve this?'

"Kagome~! This is fun!" She called out to me, still poking him.

"...Rin?" I called to her

"Yes?" she asked, turning to face me

"Remember that talk we had yesterday? You 'member? You member~." I said, making a small smile spread across my face.

"Which one?" Rin asked with a confused look.

"The one about not poking strangers with sticks, you 'member?"

"Ohh~, I 'member now." I saw her drop the stick on the ground and start poking the poor man with her finger...

"Rin?" I asked, my patience beginning to run thin.

"Yes~" She asked innocently

"What did I say about poking people?"

"Umm..." She got a blank look on her face.

"Well?" 'sometimes, I really worry about that Rin' I was starting to get annoyed, and when I get annoyed, things turn ugly. Fast

"Oh yeah, I member!" She stepped away from the man with a disappointed look on her face and went to join Sango.

"Well, now that your discussion is over, May I please know your names?" A man with violet eyes and Black hair tied in a small pony-tail at the nape of his neck. He was wearing a black button down shirt, black pants and shoes and a dark purple vest.

"And why should I answer you?" I asked him slyly. He sighed, smiled and then (I don't know how) appeared before me with his hands wrapped around my own.

"Because, it would be an honor, to know the name of such a beautiful woman as you. Would you bear my children?"

I closed my eyes 'Don't kill him, you will regret it, just-' I was telling myself when suddenly, My hands were free! I could hear someone screaming like a maniac to...I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha beating up the man.

"What did I do?" He asked desperately. Inuyasha was now chasing him with the boulder I had crushed him with...quite a feat actually for someone with a balance problem.

"Shut up! Hey!!" he shouted. A man with a long, black pony-tail, brown shirt and black pants and shoes, had stolen the boulder from him."GIVE THAT BACK!!"

"MAKE ME" The boulder-thief retorted. 'hmm...these guys were a lot less mature than I had assumed.' I thought as the black pony-tailed man chucked the big rock at a poor, unsuspecting tree. Said tree snapped in half.

"KAGOME! LOOK OUT!!" someone yelled.

"Wha-ugh!"Before I could blink, A large sword had been thrust through my stomach and some blood splattered out.

"Kagome!" someone called. The sword was pulled roughly out and blood began to poor through the wound, soaking my outfit with even more blood. Some blood dripped out of my mouth to, but surprisingly, I didn't feel light-headed. I figured it must be adrenaline and I turned to see who was responsible. My heart dropped. This must be a dream...this, this CAN'T be real.

"S-Souta. I half whispered, half gurgled, nearly choking on my own blood.

"He can't hear you. He's under Naraku's command now." A female voice announced from the darkness.

"B-bitch, show your-self...you, fuckin...b-bastard." I yelled at the voice, struggling not to choke as Souta walked towards me with a sword, bloodied from my stomach in his hands. He drew the sword back, preparing to strike. I didn't have any thought of resistance in my head...how could I fight my own brother? My eyes went unfocussed, probably from blood loss. I simply waited for the blade to meet my neck. What I felt instead was someone stand in front of me, growling. I struggled to focus my eyes again. When my vision cleared up, I saw Inuyasha fighting with my brother

"Inu-ugh-Inuyasha!...S...stop, you'll H-hurt him." I tried to yell at him, but failed pathetically.

"Damn wench! He's trying to kill you and you want me to sit back and spare his life?" He asked partially confused and partially angry. Though what he was angry at I did not know...probably Souta.

"He's my brother you Idiot!" I yelled at him.

"Hmm, with all of these distraction around, It probably isn't a good time to kill you. Besides, Naraku needs something from you." The feminine voice echoed again. I turned and saw Kagura, Naraku's spy pluck a feather from her hair and, summon her flying feather. She motioned for Souta to join her. He instantly dashed over to where she was, sat on the feather and they flew of.

"SOUTA!!"

"Listen up, If you want him back, you will have to come to get him. But Naraku said you must only come on the night of the new moon. If you tell anyone, your dear brother will suffer the coincidences:" And with Naraku's message, she vanished into the horizon.

"Sango, Ayame, Rin. Go back to headquarters. I'll be back in a week." I said distantly. I winced, trying to get up when Kirara and Yume jumped in-front of me.

"Your not going anywhere without up! And don't event think about going anywhere in that condition!" Ayame said with a mixture of concern and assertiveness in her voice.

"Yeah! Were a team! And if your in trouble we will help you!" Rin exclaimed, hugging my arm as to not aggravate my stomach.

"Yeah! Let's go but not until we fix you up." Sango said as she leaned me against Kirara.

"Where the hell do you think you are going you fucking bitch! You ain't going anywhere without me!" I lifted my face and saw that Inuyasha had said those words

Now I was just confused. "What?" I asked, a blank look on my face. Why would HE want to come?

"I want to join you stupid!" He said to me...couldn't he be at least a little nice? "Kouga, are you coming?

"Sure!" Said the man with the long black pony-tail

"Miroku?" He asked

"If it means that I will be able to travel with these beautiful ladies...HELL YEAH!!" he announced happily and shamelessly...'pervert'

"Sesshomaru?" He asked, a bit reluctantly.

"Only if you keep that mortal away from me." He said motioning toward Rin

"Oh, if you think she's crazy now, wait until we give her candy or coke!" Sango said amused.

"Hey~"Rin said defensively

"Hey what? You know it's true!" Sango retorted and the two started bickering...

Meanwhile, I was thoroughly ignoring them talking to Inuyasha. "Are you alright? I hit you pretty hard." I said, finally putting my anger behind me a feeling sorry for him

"Keh, you barely scratched me." He said stubbornly.

I sighed, 'why cant he just admit that he got his ass kicked by a girl' I asked myself as a closed my eyes and dozed off leaned up against Kirara and with Yume curled up against me.

Karen:Yay

Elise: YAY

Karen: how did I do?  
Elise: YAY

Karen: -_-"

Elise: YAY!!

Hannah:...*walks away*

Elise: *chases Hannah *

Karen: Review!

Elise: *****Tackles Hannah *

Hannah: AAHHH!!

Written by: Karen

Edited-ded and typed by: Elise

Read by: Hannah


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You better fuckin do that!" I said, glaring at Rin

"It's for your own good!" Sango told me with a determined look on her face. She held a bottle of alcohol in her hands.

"Please Kagome, it will make your wounds heal faster!" Rin pleaded, making her infamous puppy face 'Not the face!' was all I could think before finally giving in.

"Fine!" I shouted at them. "But, when this is over, I am going to make sure that you never make that face ever again." I told her, glaring as I lay down and bit my lips so that I wouldn't embarrass myself and start screaming.

x~x later x~x

"AH!!! I PROMISE I WILL NEVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

What the fuck?My head is killing me and some wimp is screaming all over the house. I groaned as I got on my feet and made my way to the living room. Then I saw that Miroku was practically beaten to death... " What the HELL is going on in here? And what the fuck happened to you?" I asked him. I was still tiered and I did not

"......." He mutely pointed where Inuyasha was standing, with a scared expression on his face

I sighed "What did he do?" I asked Tiredly, plopping myself down onto the couch

"Just making sure he doesn't touch what doesn't belong to him." He said turning around and starting to walk towards Miroku, sending him death glares.

"What did he touch?" I asked him.

"Keh! None of your fucking business!" he told me rudely

'Hmph! Well I had ways of finding things out. "HEY, SANGO! CAN YOU LEND ME YOUR BOOMERANG?" I shouted across the house...no response. "SANGO?" I asked again, climbing up the stairs to her room, worried. The others followed behind me. I burst into her room and saw her kneeling on the floor with her face in her hands. She heard me rush in and lifted her tear-stained face.

"Th-they...They took hi-im too" Sango said in between her sobs. It only took me a minuet to figure out who. Naraku had taken Kohaku prisoner.

"AYAME!" I called. She jumped up the stairs immediately along with Rin. "Get the keys, were leaving, now!" I ordered as I went to the hallway and pushed aside a picture frame, revealing a key-pad. I typed in a code and our secret weapon storage closet to retrieve our weapons. "Rin! Tell our guests tha-"

" I told you before bitch! I'm coming with you!" Inuyasha said as he walked up behind me.

"Thanks but no thanks, this is OUR business! Go away!"

"Keh! You need our help and you know it!" He said. He just loves to argue, doesn't he?

"Oh really?" I asked him. Sarcasm heavy in my voice. Well, now that I think about it...we could use a bit of help. Wait, WHAT THE HELL? What am I thinking? I must have been making a really weird facial expression because when I came to my senses, everyone was looking at me with worried faces.

"Okay, well how are we going to do this?" Ayame asked as she dangled 4 keys from her fingers.

"I guess two people per vehicle." Rin announced

"Yeah, but can we trust them with our cars?" Sango asked me.

"No, that's why were going to drive. I'll take the red ferrari, Rin, you take the black one. Ayame will take the yellow and that leaves Sango with silver."

"And what about us? You owe me big time for saving your sorry ass!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he leaned on the corner.

"HEY! I didn't ask you to save me now did I?" I retorted as Yume jumped into my arms.

"Well, how bout this.." Ayame said as she got some paper from a nearby room. "Two of these papers have a blue dot, two have a green one. Two have a black and the last two are white." she explained to us. "Kagome you pick first and don't show anyone! The matching colors are the two that will ride together." She said brightly

Kagome reached into the basket and grabbed the first one she touched and clasped her hand around it, not even bothering to see what color she picked. Rin slapped one hand over her eyes and stuck the other hand into the basket, feeling around a bit before plucking one out. She looked at her paper and shifted her eyes all over the room wondering who got the matching color, even though none of the boys had picked yet. Sango and Ayame picked theirs next, peering at them curiously before she went over to the guys to let them pick.

Sesshomaru picked his paper much like Kagome did as well as Inuyasha. Miroku plucked his paper out and scanned over the faces of the girls, much like Rin had. And Kouga picked his like Sango and Ayame had.

"Okay, lets start with Sango." I announced.

"White." She called out. "Who is my partner?" She asked the group of boys.

"I got white!" Miroku said. I saw him walk over to her and wrap his arm around my friends waist. Making Sango turn red and wriggle our of his grasp.

"but th-" She started a panicked expression on her face.

"Nope, no buts! We picked fair and square." I told her giggling. Though I was sorry she got stuck with the pervert.

"Well what color did you get?" She asked me, clearly angry

"Red" I announced

"I got red."...no...please let my ears be wrong PLEASE!!

"Well, we've got another pair!" Sango said smirking at my reaction.

"WHAT? NO! I DEMAND A REDO!!" I said, practically begging.

"No." Sango said, satisfied with her revenge.

"But-"

"No buts!" Sango quoted me.

"I GOT GREEN!" Rin suddenly yelled. Everyone looked at the two remaining and saw Kouga sighing in relief...and Sesshomaru's face pale. Rin (not getting the hint) looked confused between the two. "Well? Who got green?" She asked them. Kouga just pointed at Sesshomau.

"YAY!" Rin shouted as she skipped over to Sesshomaru. Everyone looked at him with pity in their eyes.

"Well, that means I'm with Kouga." Ayame announced. " Now that this is all settled, lets get going. Ayame said as she climbed into the ferrari with Kouga.

"Bye, see you in ,what, 5 days?"Sango called out to me as she drove off.

"Aww! I hate long car trips!" Rin said and she drove of listening to 'barbie girl' on the radio.

"Please have mercy on me!" I could hear Sesshomaru say, terrified.

"Well, lets go." I sighed.

"You got that right bi-" I cut him of with a glare as I climbed into the driver side.

"This is going to be a looong 5 days." I muttered under my breath.

"You got that right!" He said...he has good hearing. Hopefully he's not as bad as he seems I thought as I started the engine and started the long drive to find Naraku's layer.

(P.S I don't own Inuyasha T-T )


End file.
